I am a Pirate, You are a Princess
by atomish
Summary: "Is that a hole in your heart or am I mistaken?" England can't forget the ocean, America helps, just a little bit. A short thing based on PlayRadioPlay's 'I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess' Warnings for UKUS kinda but mostly just a glimpse under the waves.


**A/N: **Phew, I don't even really know what this is xDD I'm sorry that it's uber vague but I just love writing imagery so much /shot It didn't exactly come out the way I imagined it by I'm mostly happy with it so 8D Hope you enjoy~

*Based on the song _I'm A Pirate, You're a Princess_ by PlayRadioPlay! Not exactly a song fic though it does reference the song in several places so listen if you wanna~ It's a good song anyway xDD

**Warnings:** Err vague BL/yaoi? XDD And not much else~

**Disclaimer:** This is only a work of fan fiction and anything you remotely recognize is not mine (characters, song lyrics etc…)

**I am a Pirate, You are a Princess:**

England had once been a pirate and though that same pirate blood may not be running full force through his veins like an ocean wave now, they still stirred occasionally in his capillaries like a warm, gentle breeze.

And they always had been, hidden just below the surface as if bursting out through England's flesh would kill him like a cutlass to the heart.

And maybe it would.

But he was a pirate at heart and letting his set-sail instincts be caged already left a giant gaping hole in his heart. Ever since he stepped off of that beautifully salt-sprayed ship for the last time, never to return to the seas again, there was this empty feeling in his chest that no amount of rum could fill up.

Still, he tried. He tried and tried and tried until he grew nearly intolerable to alcohol and the reds, blues and whites of his jacket began to bleed into one another from having calloused fingers running countless times over their silken surface.

And after so many years of wars and blood and death, England didn't need to try any longer because he simply forgot, his mind plagued by more important matters. More gory and painful matters and he was simply too tired to remember the way the sky and ocean used to be blue instead of grey and red and smothered in fires.

England wasn't happy. But at least his chest didn't hurt any longer.

That was until a boy with one eye the colour of the sky and one the colour of the sea appeared like a present, a treasure wrapped in loud laughter and hair like fine sand on some forbidden island he hadn't yet discovered.

And England figured that this must be the princess he never got the chance to save.

And so he tried, tried his best to protect his princess from the brutal waves that could sometimes pull entire ships into a blackness that even the darkest of nights couldn't compare to. How could he have known that America, so bloody bright like the Northern Star, would jump headfirst, plunging himself deep into the icy cold waters?

How could he have known that America didn't want saving because everyone knew that the only danger to any princess in all the seven seas were pirates themselves?

When America finally surfaced, he was thousands of miles from England's boat and surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as either of them had thought.

And the hole in England's heart didn't return because America, whether he knew it or not, was the surgeon that found the miraculous cure and although it stung like salt water, it scarred over nicely and it only really left a throbbing whenever the other was near.

If anyone asked though, America was a terrible doctor really, since he couldn't even seem to take care of himself most of the time. But beneath the ocean waves, they both knew that he held England's heart in his weather-worn hands and he carried it with the gracefulness a princess ought to have.

And they both knew that no amount of sea monsters could tell them otherwise.

So even though America was a complete idiot most days, England still doted on him because as much as he hated to admit it, he rather liked princesses that could fight for themselves.

Especially ones that would go as far as calling themselves a hero. In the end, he did save a pirate, after all and that was worth all the seven seas.

**Notes:**

I set the beginning in pre-Golden Pirate Age, which would be around the time he discovered America (early to mid-1600s). Then of course, the Revolutionary Warwhich makes the US independent and then yeah :D I haven't really learned about this in detail and I did do a little bit of research but not as thorough since time did not permit it. But hopefully, there isn't some gaping plot hole (O^O) because of historical inaccuracy here (though if there is, please do tell!)

Anyway, it's late so yeah I'll stop rambling xD Hope you enjoyed it, even if it was just a little bit~:D

*Edited: Changed 'American Civil War' to the proper Revolutionary War that I was actually referring to! Thank you to **Dionnysia** for pointing that out!


End file.
